Amnesia
by Chalantlybrakayla
Summary: a little Brakayla songfic one shot and its my first story!


**hi guys sorry but I had to delete the lyrics cause its against the law or something so, I typed in what verse and line for each part of the song and I can seem to send the link so please go search amnesia A-Z lyrics. sorry it's so annoying but still hope you like it! oh and I skipped the chorus twice because I thought it would be annoying if it kept repeating. also, you can try listening to the real song while reading this. And please review so I can know whether to do another one. Thanks!**

**disclaimer: I do not own pair of kings and amnesia by 5 seconds of summer**

No point of view

"Ok bye bye Boom" Brady sighed gloomily as he plonked himself down on his bed after a long chat with boomer, his twin. Boomer updating Brady about the stuff on Kinkow while Brady listened intently, his heart breaking each time his brother mentions a certain brown haired girl. Heaving a sigh he didn't know he held, he closed his eyes, hoping to get some shut-eye. However, just like all the other nights, the raven haired boy was deep in thought about a certain guard girl and could not sleep. So, just like any other night he got up, grabbed his guitar and sat back down on his bed, getting ready to play a song that he listened to and eventually memorized after countless sleepless nights of crying to the song as it stuck on replay on his iPod.

_**1st verse (line 1-8)**_

Brady thought about how this song related to him and Mikayla as he sang it. Like how he always thought about all the moments when he was with her on Kinkow or about the kiss they had shared during the evil king incident and although boomer kept telling him she was doing ok he wondered whether she missed him. Sometimes he even thinks that he was just lying to himself about their kiss, about the spark shared between them, about her sharing his feelings, because if that was true then how could she be fine? Because he really wasn't fine at all.

**_chorus (line 9-17)_**

As he sang the chorus he thought back to the day he left. When she had caught him trying to leave and questioned him about what he was doing and he rushed off so as to not explain why. But on the air balloon as it rose he couldn't resist looking at her smiling sadly, watching her tear up as she realized what was happening but by the time that happened, he was already too high up in the air for her to do anything. And every night he would always wish for the same thing, he would wish that he could wake up, forget everything and go back to Kinkow.

_**2nd verse (line 18-24)**_

As Brady sang the next verse he glanced at a picture of her that he loved to look at when he was feeling sad or alone. And when boomer asks why he's not coming back yet he keeps thinking about how it breaks him that she's happy and unaffected by his absence. So he just replies with a simple I'm not ready each time.

Meanwhile

A teenage girl with tear stained eyes that did not match her beautiful physique and her exotic brown hair stood at the foot of the Parker residence as she waited for the door open after ringing it once. Hi Ms Nancy, I'm Mikayla a friend of Brady's and I'd like to talk to him. Is that ok?

Aunt Nancy eagerly opened the door to the brunette as she was excited that Brady had finally made friends with a girl, especially someone so pretty and well mannered. So, Aunt Nancy eagerly led the younger girl to a dark brown door in the house which was slightly ajar. As the older woman left, Mikayla, curious and slightly nervous, peeped in to the room to hear and see what was happening inside it. She was surprised to see Brady singing a song that was so familiar, the song that she had memorized from all the lonely nights without a certain raven haired king. The hazel eyed beauty smiled to herself as she heard the angelic voice of her crush singing and once he had finished the chorus she couldn't stop herself from entering the room, interrupting the boy and singing the next verse, directing what she was saying towards the boy she loved.

_**verse 3 (line 34-38)**_

Brady immediately turned around, recognizing the voice of the girl instantly. His mouth agape, almost drooling, staring awestricken at the hazel eyed girl surprised that she could sing more so than why she was there. Mikayla, whilst singing, walked slowly, one step at a time, towards the runaway king as she smiled, finally able to see her lovers face again. As her hazel eyes met his brown ones she felt like she could have melted right there on the spot but her giddiness did not show in her singing as she continued singing perfectly each word sung with a lot of emotion.

_**verse 4 (line 48-50)**_

However just before she finished the song he interrupted her with his first words upon finding out about her presence in the room

_**verse 4 (line 51)**_

The two lovers stared deeply into each other's eyes for minutes until Mikayla grabbed the boy pulled him towards her and leaned in kissing the boy. Brady, at first surprised, started to kiss back and by the time they broke apart both teenagers with on the verge of crying, both eyes filled with tears, fresh ones, but not of sadness, loneliness or emptiness anymore. These ones were of joy. After the kiss both teenagers kept quiet and stared at each other as if trying to communicate telepathically. However the guard girl was the first to break the silence saying I missed you Brady he replied her with a goofy smile, one that he always wore when he was king, one that reminded her why she loved him so much me too Kayla, me too . After that incident, Mikayla got Brady to move back and the two became an item, one that was inseparable, one that was happy and one that was so close even an overprotective Sasquatch father could not machete their love.


End file.
